Shut Up
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Yaoi, LinkxPit. Giftfic. Rated for language. "Pit, there are three reasons my goddamn erection's not going down and all of them involve you being here, you're naked and you're also soaking wet."


_**Shut Up  
**__A giftfic from CeleBaby20 to Midnight Crystal Sage_

_**Character warnings: Yaoi, LinkxPit, out of character Link, badass Pit.  
Yuri warning: implied ZeldaxPeach.**_

**Mood Music: Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence (Nocturne's theme. Thanks for giving me the mp3, Mids!!)**

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Link, I'll never understand you."

The seventeen year old teenager glanced up in annoyance at his friend and non-blood sister. He had been writing down in his journal when she walked in and made her grand announcement.

"What don't you understand about me NOW, Zelda?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the princess sat next to him, and the hero slammed his notebook shut. "You've been acting so secretive ever since Peach and I began dating. You and I hardly talk anymore. Hell, we don't even have anymore of our midnight chat sessions. Everytime I start talking, you just groan and pull your pillow over your head."

"What's your point, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Look, Link, if you had a crush on either me or Peach, you should just tell us now and get it off your chest. It's not healthy for you to keep it in," Zelda answered, narrowing her eyes. "So stop avoiding me and just come out with it!"

Link raised his eyebrows and chuckled. Soon his chuckles dissolved into loud laughter until he was on the floor. Zelda looked at him with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You...haha...you thought...I had...a crush on you?" Link managed to get out between various laughs and gasps for air.

"Why, am I wrong?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, as he could hardly speak. "Then why are you avoiding me so much?"

"It's not that I had...or have...a crush on you two princesses. It's just that...you girls...you're so open with each other. And I needed some time to pull my thoughts together about something else," Link explained, looking up at Zelda from the floor.

"You better explain some more, because I'm really confused," Zelda said.

"Zel, let me ask you something. You and Peach...you're never afraid of the thoughts of the other smashers? You two are both girls in one romantic relationship. Don't people look down on you for it?" Link asked, his tone turning serious.

"No. Well...I know Marth thought it was rather disgusting. But we made him shut up and leave us alone. Everyone else is really nice about it. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you need to know," Link said, getting up and sweeping the dust from his clothes.

Zelda sighed in defeat. "There you go again...closing yourself up to me." With that said, the princess rose from her chair and left the room.

"ZELLIE!!" Another female voice squealed. There was a bang, like the sound of someone hitting the wall, followed by the moans of a make out session.

"Get a room!!" a male voice called from down the hall.

Link rubbed his eyelids and wished everyone would shut up. He reopened his journal and continued writing from where he left off.

_I still can't work up the nerve to tell Pit how I feel. Forget that he gives off an intimidating vibe or that it's obvious Samus wants him. I still feel insecure about how he would react because I am a GUY. Not to mention how the entire cast would treat us. _

_Talking to Zelda sorta eased my nerves a bit. Since she's in a relationship with Peach, I thought her answers would really help me figure out what to do. It seems everyone in the castle is really tolerant of it, except Marth. But no one really pays attention to him that much, so I'm not worried about him._

_I just wish there was something, or someone to give me a push in the right direction. _

_Hmmm...maybe a quick snack will help me focus a bit more._

Link sighed and closed his journal. He prayed to Farore he didn't have to see Pit on the way downstairs. It would have made him feel so much more awkward, and Link wasn't sure if he could stand one more erection from just _looking _at the angel.

Words cannot, and would not, do justice for how badly Link wanted to get inside of Pit. Or how badly he wanted Pit inside of him.

_"Enough! Stop thinking about him! You'll wake up mini-Link, and you can't have that now! Think of something else...think of those muffins Olimar and Peach baked. Think of biting into one...although biting into Pit's neck and making a hickey sound so much...no, you idiot!! Muffins...muffins..."_

This wasn't helping. Link needed a cold shower before he faced anyone. Especially...

_"Gah! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. I don't want to walk downstairs with my pants poking out again!"_

Feeling frustrated and angry at himself, Link walked into the bathroom and promptly stripped down. What he didn't notice was someone was already in the shower stall, already taking a cold shower.

The angel of Link's thoughts suddenly peeked out from the shower curtains. "Link? What the fuck are you doing in here, naked?!"

Link froze in shock. _"Oh Farore...kill me now."_

"P-Pit...shouldn't you have locked the door?" the flustered hero stammered.

"Didn't figure I'd have to! I told you I was going for a shower five minutes ago, numbnuts!" Pit snarled. He suddenly looked down and noticed Link really WAS...numb in his nuts. And it wasn't going down, either.

Link was VERY embarrassed by now. It's one thing to get caught by your crush in an embarrassing moment, but getting caught completely naked with an erection...Link wanted to crawl under a rock and get eaten by worms.

Unfortunately, there weren't any rocks in the bathroom.

The silence that hung over them was drowned out only by the running water Pit was under. The angel decided not to pry into Link's situation and get back to washing the trauma Samus inflicted on him fifteen minutes ago, but Link pulled the curtain away.

"Pit...Farore, this is really embarrassing...but...can I talk to you?"

"This is kind of a bad time, Link," Pit said. "In case you haven't noticed, we're both naked and I'm in the shower. Can't you wait for me to get out first?"

"No..." Link mumbled. "There's no better time then now, actually."

"..." Pit was really confused by now. Not to mention weirded out. It had been one thing after another today. First, he had walked in on Peach and Zelda kissing in the kitchen by accident. The girls felt horribly embarrassed which several apologies didn't help until later. Then Samus had tried flirting with him again, this time by rubbing her ass into his groin. When he didn't get an erection, she promptly pushed his face into her chest until he flung her off of him. When she saw he STILL didn't get an erection, she accused him of being gay.

_"Well sorry, sunshine, but I don't roll your way. I AM into guys!" _were Pit's thoughts before he went in for a shower.

"Pit...how the hell can I say this..." Link was blushing majorly.

"Look, if it's so important, can you just come out and say it already? The water's wasting," Pit said.

"Alright, alright...Pit...have you ever had an interest in guys at all?" Link asked, his heart pounding.

"...Um, that's a bit personal, wouldn't you say?" Pit said, trying to avoid Link's eyes.

"Just answer me. It's...um, really important that I know."

"Forget it, Link," Pit rolled his eyes and tried to go back into the shower stall. Link suddenly grabbed Pit's arm and held him in place.

"Pit, there are three reasons my goddamn erection's not going down and all of them involve you being here, you're naked and you're also soaking wet."

...

...

FINALLY, Pit got it.

"...Oh."

"Now you understand? That's why I wanted to know if you had an interest in guys. I wanted to know if I had a chance in hell with you," Link said. "So...do I? Or do I have to find out just what is it I need to do to get inside of you?"

"..." Pit turned away to avoid showing Link his blush. Unfortunately for the angel, Link's words about getting inside of him had caused an irresistable sensation in his blood that slowly started to grow in his groin. Even the cold water from the shower couldn't put it down.

"Answer me, Pit."

"Link...shut up. Can you see what you've done to me?" Pit snapped.

"The curtain...hiding you a little bit," Link said, sarcastically.

The hero's retort caused Pit to blush even more. But since Link was already naked and erect, Pit didn't feel guilty about showing him just how excited his body was. So he pulled the curtain away and revealed his six inch long erection. The angel smirked, seeing the blood rush from Link's face and he had a pretty good idea of where it was going, too.

"See me now?" Pit asked. Link could only nod. "Then how about you join me in here? We'll just turn the water up a bit hotter..."

The hero didn't need to be told twice.

_**&-&-&-&**_

The moans and the shouts could be heard from the other side of the wall, leading into the hallway. Marth was walking by when he heard a strange noise. It didn't take long for him to flee.

The next two people to hear the sounds of intimacy was Peach and Zelda, who were on their way back to their bedroom. Hearing the sounds of love making made the two girls giggle, but curious as to who it was. So they took a peek into the bedroom.

How unfortunate that Link forgot to close and lock the door...

_**&-&-&-&**_

**So there it be. I never thought I'd ever write a yaoi fic in my life, but this fanfic is ultra special to me and not only because it's my first yaoi fic. I also broke all the rules here. Link, for example, is quite silly and a bit clueless as depicted in his journal entry. Pit is a badass, and that's how it should be. Sweet and innocent? What exactly makes him so sweet and innocent?? Dx**

**And finally, this is a pure present for Midnight Crystal Sage. She deserves it, after all she went through with her family problems (which I will NOT repeat to ANYONE, because she trusts me), and as a BIG thank you for sticking by me during an unfortunate...incident, regarding another member on this site. We're both over it, but I want Midnight to know how much I truly appreciate her as my friend.**

**So here you go, Mids. May our friendship last forever. :3**

**-CeleBaby20  
aka Star**


End file.
